Snow Day
by paperplanepilots
Summary: One day, Juvia was in a conversation with her classmate and good friend, Gray. "What's your favorite season, Gray-sama?" "Winter, of course. It's sad that it's the start of summer right now, though." And that got her thinking. [GrayxJuvia]


**Okay, another fic where the characters of Fairy Tail are normal everyday students in school. Alright, maybe not so normal. Anyway, I decided to call the school Fairy Academy (you'll know this if you watched Fairy Tail's second OVA), but this story is NOT a continuation or in any way connected to OVA 2, just to make that clear, which means all the characters are in the same school. I'm just not creative in names. XD And another thing, they still have school at the start of summer. Their break is July to August, I think. So pretend it's June or something right now, with another month of school. Okay, sorry for my talking. Here goes!**

* * *

The songbirds were singing, and the sun's rays danced in the clear, baby blue sky. The warm light filtered through the windows of the Fairy Academy as she stared outside in a daydream, completely bored with this lesson and not paying any attention to the teacher speaking at all.

"Juvia Lockser, would you please answer this question?" came the teacher's voice.

The blue-haired girl looked up to see the teacher with a stern and slightly irritated expression on his face.

"Huh?" She snapped out of her daze and looked directly at him, the whole class now staring at her. "Um… The war of 1812?" she suggested hesitantly.

The teacher was obviously trying to hide a frustrated groan. This wasn't the first time she's spaced out in class before.

"I'm sure that's the answer to some question, just not this one," he said, sighing. "Please pay more attention in class next time, Juvia. I'm sure what I'm teaching is more important than whatever is happening outside the window you keep staring at."

"Yes, Mizushima-sensei," Juvia answered simply.

"Alright, then. Class is dismissed," the teacher announced. "There is no homework for today." A loud eruption of cheers from the class ensued.

Juvia knew the school day was over, and so she began to pack her textbooks and organize her things like many of the other students were currently doing.

As she finished, she spotted her two friends, a blonde girl named Lucy **(AN: Yes, pretend they get along perfectly well here, with Juvia not considering her as a "love rival")** and a shorter, blue-haired girl named Levy.

"Hello, Lucy, Levy," Juvia greeted as she walked toward them. Immediately, she realized Lucy had an angry scowl on her face.

"Eh? Lucy-chan, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Juvia-chan!" Levy spun around to face her friend. "Apparently Natsu put a whole bottle of hot sauce in Lu-chan's sandwich, and now she's angry."

"_Very_," Lucy growled. "My mouth felt like it was on fire! The feeling's still not entirely gone even now! I swear, I'm going to make that Natsu pay big-time!"

Juvia and Levy watched as Lucy stomped her way to a boy with spiky pink hair, her expression deadly.

"If looks could kill, Natsu would be dead now," Levy whispered to Juvia, in which she nodded in agreement.

"Woah, what is it?" Natsu held up his hands in defense when he saw his blonde classmate's expression.

"You are so going to pay me back for that sandwich!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Wait, _you_ ate that sandwich?" Natsu asked, surprise written across his face.

"Of course! It was my sandwich!" Lucy stated matter-of-factly.

"Hey, that prank was supposed to be for Gray!" Natsu shot back angrily. "Aw great, now I'll have to think of something else!"

Frustrated, Lucy tackled him to the ground and they began a wrestling match while others tried to pry the two students apart.

Juvia sighed and Levy said plainly, "I guess this is a pretty normal scene now, huh?"

"Yeah…" Juvia replied, eyeing the two. "Anyways, Juvia wanted to ask you if you could walk home with her today."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Levy answered, used to her friend's use of third-person speech. "I have some work at the library today and I need to be there in…" She checked the time. "Oh gosh! Right now! I'm sorry, Juvia-chan! Bye!" And with that, she sprinted out of the classroom, in which Juvia heard someone tell her, "No running in the hallways!"

"Juvia will have to walk home alone today then," Juvia murmured to herself, walking out of the classroom and out the front door of the academy.

Once outside, she spotted a familiar figure walking by himself.

"Gray-sama?" she whispered to herself. "Gray-sama!" she called out to the raven-haired boy. He halted.

"Juvia?" the boy, Gray, turned around to face her as she ran up to him, a smile on her face. "Shouldn't you be walking home with your friends?"

"Juvia wanted to, but they were busy," the blue-haired girl answered. She remembered what unfolded just a few moments ago, and considered Lucy was "busy". "So would you like to walk home with Juvia?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, I guess," Gray would usually pick one of his guy friends over her, but they were nowhere to be seen, and he didn't mind spending some time with another good friend.

Juvia's smile grew even wider as she strolled happily alongside Gray, eventually working up the courage to entwine her fingers with his. His eyes widened a bit at her motion as he stared down at their hands, while a faint blush was noticeable on her cheeks. True, they were pretty good friends, but it wasn't a secret that Juvia had developed a little crush on her friend as well.

"Man, it's so hot," Gray muttered after a while, and Juvia was a bit surprised herself since he seemed to almost never be feeling warm or hot or such. "Stupid sun." Juvia glanced up to see the bright rays of the sun shining directly down at them, and she quickly looked away before she was permanently blinded.

"You don't like the summertime?" Juvia asked him.

"No, not really," Gray answered coolly. "It's too hot and sweaty for my taste."

"Then what's your favorite season, Gray-sama?" Juvia questioned, genuinely curious.

"Winter, of course," Gray stated simply. "I just have a fascination with the snow and ice. I like feeling the winter breeze. It makes me feel… at home, in a way. It's sad that it's the start of summer right now, though."

"Oh, that's nice!" Juvia said, her mind somewhere else. _Winter, huh?_

"Hey, Juvia, isn't that your house?" he nudged her and pointed to a light blue and white building a few blocks away.

"Oh, yes," Juvia let go of his hand, which she didn't even realize she still held until now, and frankly, neither did he. She waved a goodbye to Gray and ran off, calling, "Thanks for walking Juvia home!"

"No prob." He gave a light smirk and walked off in the direction of his house.

"Juvia's home!" Juvia called as she stepped through the door of her house. Silence greeted her. "Hmm… Juvia guesses no one else is back yet."

She climbed up the stairs to her room and flopped down onto her baby blue bed, taking off her dark cobalt blue jacket and leaving it at her side, looking around at her venetian blue room. Yes, she really liked the color blue.

But the one thing on her mind right now was Gray.

_He said he liked winter best_, Juvia remembered. _But it's the beginning of summer, and it'll take almost a year for it to be winter again._

She closed her eyes and laid on the soft covers, deep in thought. After a few moments, she sprung up again with great force, rattling the whole bed.

"Juvia has an idea!"

* * *

The next day was a surprise, a shock, and a miracle mixed in one.

"No way…"

Students arrived at school the next morning, stunned, in wonder, and not believing their eyes.

"Snow!"

The scene was almost purely white. Snow blanketed the ground and roof of the school, and frost dusted the fences and treetops. Yet there were no clouds in sight, and the weather called for no unexpected snowfall.

The teachers were just as shocked as the students, seeing this unexplainable event and natural phenomenon.

"How is this possible?" Levy stood there, mouth agape. Beside her was Lucy, who looked just as surprised.

"Snow? In the _summer_?" she exclaimed.

However, as they got over their initial shock (and checked to make sure the snow was actually real), the students all leaped happily into the thick layer of white, fluffy snow, enjoying this while it lasted, making snow angels, building snowmen, and of course, having snowball fights.

In the midst of all that, a pink-haired boy stormed up to a jet-black-haired boy.

"Bastard, were you the one who froze the entire school?!" Natsu yelled at him. Clearly, he was not one for snow.

"What!" Gray exclaimed, angry now. "Of course it's not me, you dumbass! I wouldn't just go ahead and—"

Suddenly, he realized who did this.

Gray suddenly bolted off, leaving Natsu alone. "Hey, where are you going? Yo, I'm talking to you!"

But Gray didn't have time for him right now. Dashing past (well, as much as he could dash in all that snow) the students in their astonished joy, he eventually caught a glimpse of a silhouette half-hiding behind the school, watching the event.

"Juvia?" Gray slowly approached her. "You… You were the one who did all this."

She looked down, eyes shadowed. "J-Juvia's sorry… She just wanted to—"

"I love it."

The words from his mouth were barely audible, but she caught it. "What?"

His eyes reflected the silvery, sparkling blanket of fresh snow in awe and marvel. "I love it. But why… and how…"

"Well, Gray-sama said he loves the wintertime, so Juvia made it snow!" Juvia said cheerfully. "It only took a little magic." She patted a snow machine beside her with a light grin.

The faintest hint of a smile danced on Gray's lips, and he gently touched his forehead to hers, his words just a whisper swirling in with the soft breeze.

"Thank you."

Juvia's cheeks were dusted with a soft shade of pink as she gazed, eyes wide, into his. To her, they looked so deep with that brilliant shade of dark blue, which gave them an almost jet-black appearance. And that was when the deepest oceans and the darkest nights collided and melted into one.

However, the moment was abruptly interrupted as a shrill and startled scream pierced the air. Juvia and Gray both spun around immediately, just in time to see Juvia's blonde-haired friend, covered in snow, irate at a laughing Natsu.

"Well, well, well… Look who's actually enjoying the snow," Gray observed with a light chuckle.

But before he could say more, a large snowball hit him square in the face, and his eyes alone would've been able to melt the whole layer of snow covering the school grounds.

"Natsu, you… are… _dead_!"

Snowballs flew back at forth between the two, and a playful yet smile played on Lucy's lips as she snuck up behind Natsu, a bucket of snow in her hands.

Juvia had to smile as well as she stood in this frosty, glimmering playground in admiration, the soft, silky breeze kissing her cheeks.

Maybe, her favorite season was always winter too…

And together, they relished this wondrous summer snow day.

* * *

**This was for my favorite season! :D Please review and tell me what you thought! Yeah, it's more of a friendship story rather than a romantic one, but I hope it was okay. :P**


End file.
